Secrets
by Marshmallow73
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata takes the most intricate exam in the whole of her miserable life. 'Welcome to your worst nightmare...' --Implied SasuHina-- Please R & R... No idea what to put in summary, y'know? XD


Secrets

Meep is all I can say after writing this useless fic, albeit fluffy. Hyuuga Hinata takes the most intricate exam in the whole of her despondent life.

**

* * *

Secrets**

"Welcome to your worst nightmare, Hyuuga Hinata."

Said female twitched slightly when Shizune loomed over her, holding a disturbingly thick pad of paper. Hinata whimpered faintly when Shizune sat opposite her, brandishing the papers directly under her nose. "Well, that was a joke so you don't need to look like you just met your demise," the Slug Sannin's assistant added, seeing that her guest in question was already gaping at her quizzically.

"Oi, are you alright, Hinata-san?"

The Hyuuga heiress nodded somberly, still staring vigilantly at the dangerously chunky compilation of papers in Shizune's hands. God knows what kind of questions she'll have to answer!

"Okay, then we might as well start now."

Hinata straightened herself up and tucked a lock of her inky indigo hair behind her ear. She wasn't really sure as to why every woman in Konoha was to undergo this kind of interview when they reach 18. She just hoped that it wouldn't be for disconcerting purposes.

"So how's life?"

"Excuse me?"

"How's life? Any occurrence in your life that you cherish the most? Predominantly one that involves a little love?"

Hinata twiddled her thumbs and gazed on the floor. "None in particular, ma'am."

"Well, we need to fix that. Did you have any past crushes, infatuations of the sort?"

The Hyuuga heiress reddened up before muttering, "Naruto-kun," under her breath.

Shizune wrote a few scribbles on the first page.

"He was your _past_ crush, not the present one?"

Hinata slowly nodded her head as she flushed even more. Sure, Naruto looked more appealing nowadays but someone had already caught her heart 6 years ago, and she's already content with him. "Naruto-kun already has someone else."

"Oh, so you've given up on him?"

"Yes, ever since he told me to look beyond what I perceive 6 years ago, after the Chuunin exams. I… found somebody else."

Shizune smiled placidly at the young girl. It would be best if she wouldn't be inquisitive into Hinata's clandestine affairs and ask the name of the current apple of her eyes. "Let's move on, then."

"I would like you to answer this questionnaire truthfully. They're all slum book questions so it's like you're just introducing yourself to a new acquaintance," Shizune spoke, handing Hinata the surprisingly thin papers. Only 1/8 of the original stacks of papers were in Hinata's hands.

The young Hyuuga shyly nodded and smiled invisibly, tensing her shoulders a bit. She took the pencil that Shizune handed her and laid the papers on the desk in front of her, reading the queries.

Hyuuga Hinata came out of the isolated room 15 minutes later, feeling a tad too much relieved that her personal exam was over. She left Shizune's apartment-turned-office hurriedly and grinned sheepishly when she saw someone waiting for her at the gate.

"I thought you were going to be late," Hinata murmured to him, tugging on his arm and intertwining her hand with his.

Uchiha Sasuke smirked haughtily. "The mission was unpredictably unproblematic. Anyway, did you find the 'exam' difficult?"

"No comment," Hinata mused out, giggling at Sasuke's demandingly juvenile but endearing pout.

Unbeknownst to them, Shizune was quietly watching from her apartment's open window. Hesitatingly, she tore her gaze from the couple below and checked the papers on the desk.

"Now, let's see here," she keenly mumbled to herself.

_**

* * *

Are you happy right now?**_

_I couldn't be much more gleeful…_

_**How old are you?**_

_Eighteen_

_**Are you still a virgin?**_

… _Um… no…_

_**What's your favorite color?**_

_Obsidian_

_**What's your favorite number?**_

_Twenty-three_

_**Name 5 persons most important to you**_

_Neji-nii-san, Naruto-kun, Hanabi, Otou-san… and… Sasuke-kun_

_**When was the last time you cried?**_

_When my father discriminated me in front of the whole of Konoha_

_**When was the last time someone told you 'I love you'?**_

_A little over 2 hours ago_

_**What's your favorite food?**_

_Anything edible and not poisoned, but I would go for… tomatoes_

_**When was the last time you laughed?**_

_2 hours ago too_

_**Who made you laugh?**_

… _Sasuke-kun_

_**Why?**_

_He tickled me_

_**Who in the village do you hate the most?**_

… _Haruno Sakura-san_

_**Why?**_

_Because she's a criminal...?_

_**At what age would like to marry?**_

_It depends on the groom_

_**Why?**_

_He's very demanding…?_

_**What's your philosophy in life?**_

_Never discriminate yourself because you know you don't deserve it_

_**What are your best values and assets?**_

_Someone told me that he liked my eyes and my innocent attitude_

_**What are your worst?**_

_My shyness and… frailness_

_**Have you discovered the meaning of life?**_

_I believe I have_

_**If yes, what is it then?**_

_I live to love and be loved_

_**Final question: Name one man who you find most attractive in the village**_

_...__ Uchiha Sasuke…_

* * *

Stifling a small chortle, Shizune put the papers in a small folder, smiling at Hinata's answers. She glanced outside and saw a certain Weapon Mistress strolling by.

_Tenten, you're next._

* * *

Yes, I meep you! Please leave a review, however unsympathetic or pleasant it may be! But please, do leave one??


End file.
